


Draco Malfoy and the Incredibly Hot Boyfriend (or was he?)

by Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice
Summary: Draco was tired after working his long shifts and not seeing his boyfriend Harry Potter for 3 weeks. So he decided he would change that. But before he could even get his plan in motion, his boyfriend comes in with a plan of his own involving a wizarding tent and a motorbike. Cute secret at the end that I'm not gonna spill. (This also posted on Wattpad under my other name An_Anime_Girl0419!)





	Draco Malfoy and the Incredibly Hot Boyfriend (or was he?)

Draco had just started to relax when he heard an extremely loud roar from the outside of his and Harry Potters' flat, whom he had been with for 3 years. Draco had just gotten home from being a healer on hand of emergency from a 12 hour shift.   
He was tired. No, tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. He had just poured himself a glass of red merlot, and elegantly laid himself on the couch in front of the crackling fire to wait for Harry to get home.   
He had missed Harry, and they had not been able to spend enough quality time together the past 3 weeks. He was ready to change that. It was the very beginning of December, and was lightly snowing out. Once Harry got home he planned to swoop out his 2 person blanket and cuddle Harry in front of the fire while drinking hot chocolate. But that was not the case.  
The moment he heard the outside loud rumble, he snatched his wand from the table next to him and glided to the front door. He stood there for a second before casting a silencing charm and stepping outside. He immediately removed it after he saw Harry on a beautiful blue LARGE bike.  
It was making a weird rumbling sound, and Draco was frightened. Not that he would ever admit that. He saw Harry on said bike, grinning like a madman. 'Draco my darling, come here!' He shouted over the loud hum. Draco was hesitant, but slowly inched towards the object.   
Harry swung his leg over the side and hopped off of it. But he did it in such a manner that made him look extremely hot. Draco went a bit red. 'Hello love...' Draco trailed. 'What...what is that?' He questioned while pointing to the monstrous thing. Harry laughed.   
'About a year or so after the war, I wanted to do something different. So I went and learned how to ride this. It's called a motorbike. It's a muggle thing. My friend had his, and after seeing that I could properly drive it, lent it to me for a bit. So I went and came over here.' Draco nodded.   
That made sense. He had heard about these things. It was a way for Muggles to get around since they couldn't apparate or floo. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry asking him a question. 'What?' Draco asked, because he didn't hear the question the first time. 'Do you want to ride with me?' Draco blanched.  
'I...erm..don't know if that's a good idea....' Harry shook his head. 'Nonsense. I'll keep you safe. Promise~' He said in the sweet deep tone that Draco loved. 'Alright...I guess.' Harry smiled again. Harry then grabbed Draco by the hips, planted a quick kiss on his lips, and plopped him on the back of the bike.   
Harry then swung his leg over the side again,and sat himself up. Harry was now in front of Draco, and putting on a helmet. He took off his leather jacket and gave it to Draco.   
'It gets chilly.' 'A-alright.' Draco slipped on the jacket and inhaled. It smelled like Harry. He contentedly sighed. Harry then gave him a helmet. 'This too.' Draco slipped it onto his head, not worrying too much about his hair.  
'Now wrap your arms around my waist.' Harry instructed. Draco followed and snaked his arms around Harry's toned torso and squeezed, blushing. This felt nice. It wasnt exactly what he wanted, but it was good enough. He giggled and desperately wished to kiss him.   
'Ok. Here we go.' Draco heard a loud roar, signaling the life, and felt Harry push off. A few seconds later he felt the wind. He looked around and saw how amazing it was.   
They were traveling so fast, and so slickly. Draco felt like he was on cloud nine. They zoomed around the sleeping city until they came to a little opening somewhere off to the side.  
Draco immediately missed the thrill of the ride. Harry stopped the bike and got up. Draco also missed the warmth. He looked to the side and saw a little tent, which he knew for a fact was a wizarding tent. Harry then pulled Draco off and slid the helmet off his face.  
Draco looked up at Harry and into his big green eyes and absolutely melted. His hair was blown every which way, making him look incredibly hot yet again. He really had a knack for making Draco feel like the luckiest man in the world.   
His eyes were full of warmth and love, and his skin had a rose completion because of the cold. His lips were full as always, and his eye lashes bounced from his face like that of a butterfly going from flower to flower in the most elegant way possible. His features were chiseled, and he was incredibly lean, and Draco could especially feel it from his spot.   
Harry leaned in to brush something off of Dracos face, and Draco leaned into the touch. After he brushed it away, he looked at Draco and caught his lips in his. He tasted as sweet as always, and even though it had only been a week, it felt like it had been a century. He deepened the kiss, running his hands through Harry's soft black hair. He pulled away to take a breath, and was ecstatic.   
This was what he had wanted. Oh how he loved Harry. After he pulled away, Harry picked him up in bridal style, and carried him into the tent. He was set on a nice couch, and there was a fire sparking in the fireplace, and on the table in front two cups of hot chocolate sat and a blanket perfect for two next to him.   
Dracos heart was beating. Harry always KNEW somehow. That was probably why he loved him as much as he did. Draco took off the jacket, and noticed that Harry was gone. Harry came back in nice fitting (not that Draco was looking *cough*) and a t-shirt, carrying another set of clothes.  
He tossed them at Draco. 'Here you go love.' Draco changed and sat down on the couch. Harry snuggled in next to him, grabbing both of their hot chocolates and handing one to Draco while covering them with the blanket.  
Draco snuggled up into Harry's side, and just relaxed, letting go the stress from the shifts he had just pulled those few weeks. Harry rubbed his arm, and titled his head up toward him. 'Is this good enough darling? I had missed you lately, and I thought you would enjoy this...' Harry trailed off.   
'It's more than good enough. This is exactly what I wanted. I love you.' Harry smiled. He then kissed him, and Harry grabbed Dracos head and held him dear. It had been a whole 3 weeks since they had done anything other that a quick peck on the cheek or lips, so they both melted into each other.  
After the aggressive need of kisses, Harry pulled away and gathered Dracos hands in his own. He grabbed two sweaters and walked Draco outside.   
There was a garden filled with beautiful roses that held in the midst a beautiful center piece waterfall with a stone bench facing the moon and stars.   
Harry led Draco out to the bench and sat down. Draco followed. Harry turned to him. He looked so angelic, with the moon bouncing off of his raven hair, green eyes shining like a powerful wolf.   
'Draco...I love you so much. I didn't think id ever be in this situation with you. I had always hated you when I was a boy, until I got to know the real side of you. You didn't worship me, or put me on a higher pedestal like everyone else did. You didn't shower me with praise I didnt OR did deserve. You brought me down to earth and made me feel ordinary and safe. You are the most important thing in my life, and I can't imagine a life without you in it, whether it be as "enemies " or friends or lovers. You are such a beautiful and important person. We do fight. That's only natural. But we always end the argument hugging in the end. Because even though there can be some rough patches, you bring out the best in me. So Draco Lucius Malfoy...'   
Draco was crying. Harry had said all of these things and meant it from the bottom of his heart. He never thought Harry could love him the way he loved Harry.   
Then Harry got down on one knee. Draco gasped, trembling. This couldn't be what he thought it was. '...will you marry me?' Draco sobbed. Harry was asking him to marry him. That was what he had always wanted. What he had always needed.  
'Oh yes Harry! Of course yes! A million times yes!' Draco shrieked, and threw himself onto Harry. Harry chuckled and slipped the beautiful diamond ring on Dracos finger. Draco grabbed Harry's face and kissed him long and deep in the pale moonlight.  
This was it. This was his life. His beautiful life with Harry had been handed to him. He showed through the kiss what he could not show through words: That he loved Harry with all his heart, and always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! This was my first fanfiction and I was scared to post it. Go check out a fanfiction I'm currently co-creating called Amaryllis! It's super good so far and has me on the edge of my seat when editing and rewriting! Go give it some love! Love you!


End file.
